Gang Bang
by Wien
Summary: AU. "Se renta cuarto para señorita" Así rezaba el estúpido letrero que había caído como de milagro para Lovina Vargas. ¿Qué importaba si tenía que compartir piso con un violador en potencia, un ego maníaco albino y un play boy sin cerebro? ¡Ella era una italiana y podría mantener las cosas bajo control! ¿O no?
1. 1

Ok, necesito pedir algunas disculpas de tamaño descomunal a todas aquellas personitas que estaba siguiendo mi Fic de "Programa de Intercambio". En primera por no actualizar, pero tuve un cuadro de Tendinitis en la mano derecha (Hurra!) que me esta impidiendo un poco hacer algunas tareas y escribir con la misma rápidez. Y segunda por que este fandom es horripilantemente asombroso y me hace imaginar historias sin ton ni son.

Por desgracia ahora esta que les presento ha sido mi esquizofrenia personal durante semanas y ha estado absorbiendo toda mi inspiración. Asi que espero les guste y me lo hagan saber.

Ahora, son libres de leer :)

**Summary: **"Se renta cuarto para señorita" Así rezaba el estúpido letrero que había caído como de milagro para Lovina Vargas. ¿Qué importaba si tenía que compartir piso con un violador en potencia, un ego maníaco albino y un play boy sin cerebro? ¡Ella era una italiana y podría mantener las cosas bajo control! ¿O no?

**Nota: **Este fic contendrá parejas no yaoi, nyos y alguna que otra crack. Será básicamente Spamano, pero también habrá algo de Prumano y mucha metedera de mano de parte de nuestro querido Francis. Y como se que les gusta (y a mi también XD) incluiré Franadá, UsUk, RoChu, Belsuiz, PruHun y, por supuesto, GerIta. :3

**Disclaimer: **La obra original y sus personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. La historia es mía :D.

Y así..._Come on!_

_..._

El viento meció suavemente sus cabellos. Uno de sus rebeldes mechones pasó por su mejilla causándole un poco de cosquillas. Miró nuevamente hacía el frente, topándose con esa gran puerta de hierro frente a la cual ya había estado parada demasiado tiempo, tanto que pensó que si seguía ahí ese pedazo de metal desaparecería. Suspiró.

Dio un último vistazo al pedazo de papel que tenía en la mano y se preguntó si no estaría cometiendo un grave error.

Marcó un número en su celular.

-_¿Aló?-_La chica sintió un escalofrió recorriéndole la espina dorsal al escuchar la masculina voz por el auricular.

-_Ciao.-_Tragó saliva.-Soy Lovina, la chica que había hablado por lo del departamento.-

De una u otra manera sabía que tenía que recordarle a su interlocutor que ella ya había hecho previamente una cita, y algo dentro de ella rezaba por que a aquel galo no se le hubiese olvidado.

-Oh! _Oui! _Pero que inconsciente soy…-Se disculpó dramáticamente la voz.-…En unos segundos bajo _mon cheri.-_

Ella movió un poco incómoda sus pies, enfundados en unas ballerinas blancas que hacían resaltar sus tobillos tostados. ¿Qué clase de personas serían?

Y antes de poder preguntarse más cosas o de hacerse una imagen mental de sus "futuros" compañeros de piso, el conciliador francés al que había llamado hizo acto de presencia disolviendo sus dudas acerca de su aspecto. Era un hombre rubio de mirada felina, que ocasionó cierta incomodidad a Lovina, y llevaba sus cabellos largos tomados en una coleta que reposaba en la nuca. Tenía rasgos galos y masculinos que se veían enmarcados por el profundo azul de su costosa camisa de vestir y sus elegantes pantalones negros, y podría pasar por alguien sumamente joven si la descuidada y casi imperceptible barba no adornara su mentón. El sonrió.

-_¡Oh lalá! _Pero que _petit_ más bella. Pasa por favor, _mon cheri.-_

A la italiana algo de su voz, su mirada y sus modos le daba algo de miedo, pero ella tenía que mostrar los fuerte y segura que dudosamente era. Subieron al elevador que se encontraba dentro del lujoso lobby mientras el galo pasaba uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la más pequeña.

-¿Podrías soltarme?-Pidió sin ninguna consideración. Ella se conocía, sabía que eraalgo miedosa por naturaleza, pero también estaba segura de que cuando alguien osaba invadir su espacio personal no tenía piedad en hacer todo lo posible por alejarlos.

-Oh, _ma petit, _tienes tanto que aprender..._-_Él sonrió y comenzó a acercarse a ella como un depredador a su presa.-...y tío Francis tiene tanto que enseñarte.-

Se sintió incómoda, más que incómoda. ¡La iban a violar en un jodido elevador y ella no podría hacer nada!

La puerta del aparto se abrió haciendo un sonido que le pareció a la chica el mismísimo canto de los angeles celestiales. Bajó corriendo, huyendo descaradamente del hombre rubio que se reía divertido a sus espaldas.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que esto puede hacer en mi opinión sobre rentar el piso, idiota?-Dijo tratando se sonar lo más ruda posible.

-_Ma belle_, eres tan divertida.-Francis seguía riendo.-Claro que lo sé, pero una vez que veas dentro, ni el peor de los infiernos te hará dar una negativa.-

Ella iba a recistar, como era su costumbre. Francis abrió la elegante puerta de caoba negra del Penthouse, frenando todo posible ataqué de la italiana a su lado. Lovina no lo pudo creer.

Frente a ella se hallaba un departamento de lo más espacioso que alguna vez hubiera visto. Los muebles eran tan sofisticados y elegantes que Lovina pensó que si llegaba a tocarlos por error la acusarían de robo; los grandes ventanales hacían que la luz entrara sin dejar un solo espacio en las sombras, con una vista jodidamente impresionante y una arquitectura deliciosa. Entonces los notó y trago saliva.

En uno de los amplios sillones de cuero, frente al televisor, se encontraban jugando dos jovenes, no más mayores que ella, pero lo suficiente para que se replanteara si no se estaba metiendo a la boca del lobo.

-¡Antonio, Gilbo!-llamó el rubio atrayendo la atención de los inquilinos.-Preciosos, saluden a _ma petit _Lovina. Ella es la chica que quiere rentar un espacio en nuestro humilde hogar.-

La italiana estuvo a punto de soltar una risa sarcástica y preguntarle si acaso estaba de coña por decir con tanto descaro "su humilde hogar", sintiendose más campesina que sus antepasados italianos y rememorando su casa. Los jovenes le sonrieron.

El primero en levantarse para ir a saludarla fue el albino, quien le tomó la mano y socarronamente la besó. Lovina frunció el ceño.

-¡Ah! _Mein Gott_, _du bist eine schöne Fräulein_. Yo soy el awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt, pero eso seguro ya lo sabes.-

¿Que coño les pasaba a todos ahí?

-No, ni idea de quien eres.-respondió secamente. El albino abrió los ojos sorprendidos con una mueca de dolor inmensurable.-Y no vuelvas a hablar en ese asqueroso idioma.-

El chico comenzo a balbucear cosas inintendibles y ella pensó que lo mejor era darse la media vuelta y romper, a su pesar, con el trato que había hecho con el francés. Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando escuchó una fuerte risa, de esas que no sabes si odiar o amar, con tintes de canela y rasgos gitanos, inundando la habitación.

Volteó ligeramente.

-Antonio Fernández Carriedo.-le extendió la mano a la chica que tenía frente a él.-Un gusto-

A sus espaldas un albino se quejaba dramáticamente con el galo quien lo abrazaba y trataba de consolarlo, pero teniendo bien fija la mirada en su "futura" inquilina y uno de sus mejores amigos. Lovina arrugó más las cejas y pensó que la sonrisa en la cara del moreno frente a ella lucía especialmente estúpida. _Seguro es imbécil._

-Lovina Vargas.-recitó.-Y no estoy segura de poder decir lo mismo.-

El español rió divertido. Lovina confirmó sus sospechas sobre la estúpides del aludido. Francis sonrió a lo lejos.

-Dejame que te enseñé la azotea.-tomó a la chica de la mano, haciendo oídos sordos a sus reclamos y maldiciones. La guió por el amplio departamente y subió las escaleras hasta abrir la puerta, dejando que la luz del día les diera de lleno en el rostro.

Ella enmudeció.

Dió un giro sobre sus talones y se sentió nuevamente como una colegiala estúpida. A su alrededor se encontraba uno de las más hermosos jardines que hubiera visto en su vida, tomando muy en cuenta que la ciudad en la que vivían era especialmente complicado ver una obra de arquitectura paisajista de tremenda calidad. Joder, ¡si hasta tenían un lago artificial!

Se acercó caminando a la baranda que aseguraba que, por más idiota que fuera alguien, no cometiera un acto suicida desde ahí, ya que se encontraban en lo más alto del edificio. Lovina estaba ahí, y de alguna manera sentía que podría desaparecer solo con cerrar los ojos. Sintió la brisa fresca del aire recorrer sus labios húmedos hasta llegar a su pecho. Algo irreconocible le gritaba que estaba cometiendo una de las mayores tonterías de su vida, pero era ese mismo algo lo que le decía que no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad. Lo supo y sonrió.

-Francis siempre dice que esto es como la joya del palacio.-escuchó Lovina al moreno que se había acercado a ella.-¿Te gusta?-

Ella volteó a verlo con expresión seria. Él la miró expectante. Ella se quedaba.

...

-¡P-pero, _sorella!-_

La menor la tomó del brazó, colgándose de ella como hacía cuando quería que la protegieran de algo. Lovina sintió un nudo en su estómago.

-¡Suéltame, _maledizione!_-le gritó.-Sabías que esto tenía que pasar algún día...-

Felicia retrocedió unos pasos debido al empujón de su hermana mayor. Tenía lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas sonrojadas y no podía contener el sentimiento que la invadía. Vio a Lovina metiendo más ropa en una de sus grandes maletas y algo se rompió dentro de ella.

-¡Pero no tiene que ser así! ¡No ahora_ sorella!-_la aludida no se diganaba a mirarla.-¡Podemos estar los tres, vivir juntos!-

Lovina soltó una risotada amarga.

-¿Y ser el tercio podrido? No, _grazie._-

La menor doblo el rostro en un gesto de dolor, mientras su hermana luchaba por contener el mismo sentimiento tratando de esconderlo bajo su útil máscara de indiferencia. Siempre había sido así y no iba a cambiar esta ocasión.

Pero lo hizo.

-Joder Feli, ¿Por qué eres tan sensible?-preguntó más dolida de lo que le hubiera gustado sonar, mientras abrazaba a su hermana, quien ya se había a soltado a llorar como una magdalena, y luchando contra sus propias lágrimas.

Felicia se aferró fuertemente a su hermana. La adoraba. Le dolía la idea de que se fuera y ya no estuviese gritandole por cada error que cometiera, que ya no la abrazaría cada vez que ella temblara de miedo por cualquiera de las multiples cosas que la aterraban. Le dolía que dejarían de ser una sola.

-_Sorella..._-susurró.

-Sabes perfectamente que tu tomaste esta puñetera decisión y la respeto.-La menor escuchaba atenta, porque conocía a Lovina, y de ninguna manera estaba sonando despectiva...más bien trataba de tranquilizarla.-Solo espero que seas muy feliz.-

Le acarició el pelo a su hermana menor como cuando quería tranquilizarla y con esas miradas con las que desde pequeñas se comunicaban entre ellas se dijeron todo lo que no podían decirse de frente.

-Si te lastima, si te daña...si te hace derramar una sola puñetera lágrima, me va tener encima de él destrozándole hasta la herencia en menos de lo que parpadea. ¿Entendido?-la menor tembló un poco al escucharla.

-_Sorella, _Ludwig nunca me haría daño. Estoy segura.-

-Más le vale.-sonrieron.

No podía creer que su hermana, su gemela menor por 4 minutos que habían marcado la diferencia, estuviera ahora comprometida con un hombre que no terminaba de caerle en gracia, pero que se veía que la cuidaba con devoción y la amaba como si hubiera nacido para ello. Felicia, la menor, la más talentosa, la que siempre había acaparado la atención; la famosa cantante de ópera, la que la opacaba. Y la única que siempre había estado con ella. Sintió algo extraño invadir su pecho.

Trató de decirse a si misma que estaba nostálgica por su hermana, por los recuerdos de su niñez juntas y todo lo que habían compartido, como se habían hecho fuertes la una a la otra. Trató de hacerse a la idea de que lo que sentía no era envidia hacia Felicia; que el hecho de que ella nunca haya tenido ni una sola cita no tenía nada que ver. Porque ella no quería conocer el amor tanto como su corazón parecía decir.

Felicia pareció leerle los pensamientos.

-Algún día encontrarás a alguien que te hará inmensamente feliz, _sorella.-_

-Tendrá que ser un bastardo muy especial si es que quiere llevarme al altar.-le dijo con sorna a su hermana, rezando internamente por que la menor tuviera razón.

-Lo será.-

...

Cruzó las piernas mandando una mirada asesina al francés que no dejaba de desvestirla con la mirada desde el sofá que estaba frente a ella, con los tres hombre sentados a sus anchas. El albino la observaba fijamente y el español tenía esa sonrisa idiota que tanto la desesperaba.

-Muy bien-comenzó.-Pese a que odio toda esta mierda, creo que es necesario conocerlos para saber con que clase de gentuza voy a vivir.-

Había llegado en la mañana, después de golpear al macho patatas y hacerle jurar que cuidaría de Felicia, y sus maletas aún se encontraban cerca de la puerta. Desde que los había visto supo que estaba entrando a un negocio muy peligroso con esos tres sujetos, pero la oferta era de ensueño, el lugar magnífico y ella era italiana.

Si intentaba propasarse con ella ella sabría ponerlos en su lugar de inmediato. O eso creía.

Frunció el ceño.

-_Fräulein, _en serio.-comenzó el albino con una sonrisa coqueta que hizo enfadar un poco a Lovina.-Debes de conocerme. ¡Yo soy el _awesome _Gilbert Beilschmidt! Famoso actor...-

-Sigue sin sonarme.-contestó ella indiferente al gesto sorprendido del albino. Pasó revista a los otros dos indicándoles con la mirada que ellos seguían.

-Francis Bonnefoy. Diseñador de modas...a tu servicio _mon cheri-_

Lovina ignoró el guiño del francés.

-Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Soy músico y doy clases en el conservatorio. Espero que te agrade vivir aquí, Lovi...-

Lovina supo que se había echado la soga al cuello y eso se le hacía, sinceramente, muy poco inteligente para ser ella. Pero lo había hecho por su hermana y esa libertad que tenía que darle de vivir con su prometido ahora que lo había decidido. Aunque sospechaba que también era por su salud mental y el evitarse escuchar al macho patatas ese tirarse a su hermana en la habitación contigua sin ningún respeto por ella. Viéndolo así, ¿qué importaba si tenía que compartir piso con un violador en potencia, un ego maníaco albino y un play boy sin cerebro?

Suspiró derrotada.

-Lovina Vargas. Lovina.-

Y se estremeció al notar las tres sonrisas masculinas que parecían decirle "Bienvenida".

...

Muy bien! Esta es la parte en la que acepto tomatazos, bendiciones, viajes al infierno y lindas críticas constructivas. Anden! Ustedes hacen este fic :)

La historia puede ser un poco confusa ahora, pero es básicamente eso: Lovina, nuestra sexy tsundere favorita, compartiendo techo con el "Bad Touch Trio" y todos los peligros que eso implica. Jajajaja, la verdad me encantó la idea de solo imaginarlo.

Próximamente incluiré un cancionero, con todas las hermosas piezas que me acompañan a escribir cada escena, para que ustedes también puedan ambientarse en los cápitulos.

Agradeceré sus comentarios y sugerencias para la historia!

_Arrivederci! :3_


	2. 2

¡Hola a todos! Bueno, antes que nada, mil disculpas por la tardanza y de verdad siento el tener que decirles que será así. Estaré actualizando, más o menos, cada semana. Es algo complicado el poner a trabajar mi imaginación (que a veces se pone bastante floja) y con un brazo lastimado realmente las cosas no trabajan demasiado bien. xD Lo siento, y espero esto no les moleste.

Bueno, el cap. pasado recibí algunas observaciones que iré corrigiendo con el paso de los capítulos y que espero ayuden a mejorar este fic y a satisfacerles en la lectura, lo cual es lo más importante. :)

**Disclaimer: **La obra original y sus personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. La historia es mía :D.

Sin más…

* * *

-¡De ninguna jodida manera! ¿Me entendieron? ¡No!-

Francis curvó los labios en una sonrisa socarrona mientras pensaba en lo divertidas que serían las cosas a partir de ese momento.

-Lo siento bonita, pero esto es absolutamente necesario.-Lovina lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Por qué no me dijeron esto antes?-

Ahora fue el turno de Gilbert.

-Preciosa, confía en nosotros. Francis necesita ese cuarto para sus trabajos de diseño-tomó a la italiana por los hombros y la miraba directamente tratando de convencerla. Lovina lo miraba retadoramente.-No es como si fuera a pasarte algo malo.-

-Eso no me suena convincente, patatero.-Gilbert bufó ante el apodo que la italiana le había puesto.-¿Entonces en que cuarto dormiría yo?-

Antonio tenía una ligera sonrisa en su rostro cuando miró a sus dos amigos y compañeros de piso. Sabía que aquellos dos nunca cambiarían y de cierta manera eso le llenaba de alegría, pero esta vez la situación también tenía que ver con la pequeña nueva inquilina, y él consideraba que había sido un poco brusco avisarle de buenas a primeras que Francis iba a ubicar su estudio de diseño en el cuarto que ya le habían asignado. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando lo decidió?

-Pero ustedes dos duermen en la misma habitación…-pronunció Lovina moldeando su rostro en un gesto asqueado debido a la propuesta del alemán a dormir en el cuarto que él compartía con Francis.

-Y también con Gilbird, y eso no representa ningún problema, ¿cierto?-

Para el albino la situación no representaba algo muy complicado, la chica simplemente tendría que trasladar sus cosas a la habitación y adecuarse a su presencia y la de su pollo mascota que revoloteaba despreocupadamente por el encarpetado.

-Además, muñeca, nuestra habitación es enorme.-le sonrió Francis-Es la más grande del pent-house.-

Lovina sabía, de esos pocos días que había convivido con ellos, que ponerse a discutir no tendría un efecto muy positivo. Joder, dudaba que tuviera algún efecto. Si ella era una chica obstinada, esos tres hombres la dejaban en el último lugar. Se sobó el puente de su nariz tostada mientras susurraba, por lo bajo, insultos en su lengua materna.

-¿Qué me dicen de la habitación del bastardo?-

Francis sonrió. Los tres estaban plenamente conscientes de los apodos que la chica "tiernamente" se había encargado de obsequiarles para diferenciarlos, así que en ese instante sus miradas se dirigieron al español que de repente parecía bastante sorprendido.

-Bueno Lovi, por mi no habría ningún problema. ¡Incluso sería divertido!-sonrió ampliamente.-Pero no sé si te molestaría que esté practicando mis clases toda la noche-

Lovina sintió un brazo rodearla antes de que pudiera decirle algo al moreno.

-Si, preciosa, y hace un ruido del infierno…creéme. Kesese.-El albino la tenía sujeta por los hombros y reía libremente. Lovina sintió que era la más cuerda en ese hogar de idiotas mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a ser abrasadas por un calor infernal. Esos imbéciles.

-Yo no hablaba de dormir en su habitación…-trató de aclarar conteniendo las ganas de lanzarse a golpearlos a todos.-…me refería a que él durmiera con ustedes y me dejará su espacio.-

Antonio, Francis y Gilbert se miraron por un momento y comenzaron a carcajearse fuertemente. La situación le parecía cada vez más exasperante a la chica y sinceramente dudaba poder reprimir sus impulsos violentos para con ellos. Antonio se doblaba de la risa, Francis mordía uno de sus pañuelos tratando de contener inútilmente las carcajadas y Gilbert se secaba una lágrima.

-No, belleza. Ya lo intentamos alguna vez…-decía forzadamente Francis entre risas.-…y mi querido Toni casi terminó en el hospital por los golpes que le dio Gilbert, ¿o no, preciosos?-

-¡Nada de eso Francis!-esta vez fue el turno del albino.-…Toni terminó así por los dos. ¿O crees que no me acuerdo de ti gritando que no podías tomar a gusto tu sueño embellecedor?-

-¡Vamos chicos! ¡Los dos me odiaron en esa época!-Antonio se les unió abrazándolos por los hombros.-Y yo solo quería alegrarles la vida con mi música…-

Lovina los veía y no podía evitar preguntarse que había hecho para merecer todo eso. ¿Acaso en otra vida había asesinado a un santo? ¿O destruido una iglesia? No quería ni siquiera pensar que la manera más sencilla de haberse evitado todo ese problema había sido simplemente no tomar la opción del departamento como viable. Pero ahí estaba, y tenía que sobrellevar esa situación lo mejor que pudiera.

-¿Pueden decirme de que demonios va todo esto?-chilló exasperada.-¿O me quedo como idiota a verlos reírse de quien sabe que coño?-

Antonio tenía las mejillas rojas de tanto reír, así que viendo que sus amigos no pensaban detenerse, pensó que dejar a Lovina enojarse aún más no era propio de un caballero. Le sonrió recuperando la postura. La italiana giro el rostro con las mejillas rosadas, aunque quería creer que definitivamente no era porque aquella sonrisa le había perturbado de alguna extraña manera.

-Ellos creen que soy algo ruidoso al practicar con la guitarra. Aunque siempre he creído que exageran.-

Gilbert soltó una risotada, más ruidosa que las anteriores y Francis presintió que iba a pasar algo malo.

-¿Algo ruidoso? ¡Vamos Toni, armas tremendo concierto! Ni Emma pudo sopor…-Lovina lo miró curiosa por lo que se supone que iba a decir, pero terminó topando su mirada ambarina con los ojos azules del galo, quien había tapado fuertemente la boca del albino con sus manos, que la miraban con un gesto nervioso y negando suavemente con la cabeza. Por alguna extraña razón lucía preocupado.

-¡Ah! Lovina, no le prestes atención. Mi Gilbert a veces dice cosas que no tienen sentido.-Francis agitaba la cabeza nerviosamente mientras miraba a Lovina con preocupación.

Gilbert se movía desesperado entre los firmes brazos del galo que no parecían querer soltarlo. Ella pensó que aquella cosa que, se supone, iba a decir, por más estúpida que fuera, tenía alguna especie de relevancia para ellos porque todo el ambiente se había tensado de una manera increíblemente rápida.

Suspiró.

-¿Quién es Emma?-Francis sintió una gota de sudor bajar por su sien y pensó en la manera más sensata de tratar ese tema que a su querido amigo albino se le había escapado tan estúpidamente y que habían tratado de esquivar durante bastante tiempo.

-Es mi ex prometida.-Lovina giró a ver al dueño de la voz y no pudo evitar soltar un gesto de sorpresa. Antonio estaba ahí parado a unos 7 pasos de ella, pero la sonrisa idiota que lo caracterizaba había desaparecido y una extraña y desconocida frialdad se había posado en sus ojos esmeraldas. La italiana tembló.-Era la que ocupaba el cuarto que rentaste.-

Lovina dudaba seguir con ese tema, después de ver la expresión del moreno, pero su curiosidad era innata y ciertamente traicionera.

-¿Qué…?¿Qué pasó?-

-Un día me dijo que no estaba lista para casarse...-el español suspiró. Francis y Gilbert, ahora libre, se miraron preocupados.-…no conmigo.-

La italiana se mordió un labio y no pudo evitar sentirse, de alguna extraña manera, culpable por la expresión del ibérico. ¡Con una jodida! Ella no tenía la culpa, pero la sentía claramente. Y la sentía aún peor porque era ese idiota español en quien reconocía una sensación que ella había experimentado numerosas veces. Dolor. Ella hubiera podido jurar que Antonio no conocía el dolor.

Y ante la expectación de los tres pares de ojos que le miraban fijamente, masculinos y femeninos, Antonio recupero su aperlada sonrisa de comercial.

-Pero eso ya pasó. ¿No?-dijo cantarinamente. Acto seguido, se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación cerrando la puerta fuertemente. Lovina miró a los dos que quedaban ahí.

-Me quieren explicar todo esto…-exigió.

Francis suspiro dramáticamente y el albino trataba de doblar sus labios en una sonrisa malograda.

-Créeme, preciosa, no somos los indicados para decirlo. Pero está realmente jodido.-Gilbert bajó la mirada ante la respuesta de su rubio amigo sintiéndose enormemente culpable. De repente ya no se sintió tan "awesome".

Lovina trato de fingir que eso realmente no le importaba, que no le preocupaba en absoluto lo que le hubiera pasado al bastardo, que no lo sentía…como realmente lo hacía.

_Merda._

….

-¿Y ahora?-

La italiana dio un giro divertida, casi bailando. Soltó una risilla traviesa y tomó un trozo considerable de tela entre sus dedos mostrándole el vestido a su rubio espectador. Este sonreía levemente y tenía las blancas mejillas coloreadas. ¡_Scheiβe*! _En esos momentos odiaba ser tan pálido, porque nunca podía ocultar cuando algo realmente le avergonzaba o intimidaba, y ciertamente esa italiana lograba hacer cada una de esas cosas, o ambas.

-Creo que es perfecto…-ella bufó haciendo volar graciosamente el rulito que sobresalía de su cabello. Odiaba que su prometido fuera un hombre de pocas palabras.

-Lud, intenta ser un poco más animoso conmigo, ¿si?-sonrió divertida mientras tomaba asiento en el amplio regazo de su alemán mientras este respingaba nervioso y un fuerte sonrojo le invadía la cara.

El alemán suspiró cansado y aún nervioso por la extrema cercanía de la chica. No importa cuantos años pasara cerca de esa mujer, estaba más que seguro que lo iba a poner nervioso con solo acercarse un poco.

-Sinceramente no entiendo por qué comprar tantos vestidos si al final solo usarás uno.-se animó a poner su temblorosa mano sobre la cintura de Felicia, protegiéndola.

La italiana sonrió alegre, de esas sonrisas que, Ludwig pensaba, podían iluminar kilómetros completos y que solo le regalaba a él. Felicia sabía que lo amaba, eso nunca había sido un tema difícil de tratar para ella, de hecho todo lo contrario. Tomó el pálido rostro del hombre entre sus manos y le plantó un fugaz beso que el alemán respondió tímidamente.

Él siempre había sido así y eso a ella le fascinaba. Recordaba que la primera vez que lo vio sintió escalofríos, ¿qué podía decir?, ese hombre realmente imponía. Con su 1,80 de estatura, el cabello militarmente peinado y esos fríos ojos azules, la hacía ver pequeña a su lado y simplemente era algo perturbador. Pero ella le sonrió, porque algo dentro de su pecho le decía que aquel hombre que le miraba fijamente era realmente especial. Y no se equivocó.

Porque Felicia Vargas ponía su corazón en todo lo que hacía, y amar a Ludwig Beilschmidt no era la excepción.

-La extraño…-susurró contra los labios del alemán.

Ludwig se removió en su asiento. La mención de la hermana mayor de su novia no era exactamente un tema de conversación agradable, y mucho menos lo era su presencia. Se llevó inconscientemente la mano hacia el hombro donde la mayor de las Vargas le había obsequiado un buen golpe y le había gritado que "su hombría correría un inminente peligro si llegaba a hacerle daño a Felicia". Bufó. Como si eso fuera posible.

-Deberías visitarla, o hablarle…-dijo siendo cuidadoso de no mencionar su participación en esos planes. Era cierto que amaba a Felicia, y que respetaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con su familia, pero mantener una actitud pasiva y tolerante con Lovina a veces le resultaba agotador.

La italiana sonrió.

-Tienes razón Lud, la invitaré a mi presentación.-

Se levantó rápidamente del regazo del rubio y corrió a su estudio dejando al hombre con una expresión de sorpresa. ¿Por qué era así de impulsiva?

La vio desaparecer dentro de la habitación y relajo su postura sobre el mullido sillón. Si, a veces le costaba demostrarlo, pero estaba perdidamente enamorado de esa talentosa chiquilla italiana, tanto que le costaba creer que fueran a casarse, pero la idea no podía hacerlo más feliz. Sonrió levemente, como era su costumbre, y pensó que sería buena idea terminar algunos asuntos relacionados con la organización de la boda, que por suerte o desgracia le había tocado a él organizar gracias a su terrible obsesión porque todo fuera perfecto. Y lo iba a ser.

…

Gilbert bufó. Odiaba perder, lo odiaba más que a que lo ignoraran. La chica frente a él sonrió autosuficiente y el albino podría jurar que lo hacía de manera socarrona. Lovina se tiró desinteresadamente sobre la cama, antes propiedad de Gilbert, y que ahora le pertenecía después de discutir acaloradamente y dar el "Jaque Mate" con la cuestión de que ella era una chica y no tenía por que compartir cama con nadie en esa habitación. Ahora el albino pensaba en como se iba a acomodar dentro de la cama de Francis sin que uno u otro terminara en el suelo debido a la extravagante manera de dormir de ambos.

Se tiro en el encarpetado con el ceño fruncido y sintió un par de orbes miel mirándolo fijamente. Algo lo desconcertó.

-¿Por qué tienes un jodido pollo?-preguntó la dueña de esa mirada y el albino de repente se sintió un poco asfixiado. Eso no era nada "awesome".

La italiana mecía una de sus manos que caía vagamente de la cama, mientras que apoyaba su cabeza en la otra extremidad doblada sobre el blanco colchón. Ese alemán imbécil si que era raro, y más con esa cara de idiota sorprendido que le dedicaba de vez en cuando. ¿Es qué todos los teutones eran así?

-No lo critiques, _petit_. Todos en esta casa amamos "la polla" de Gilbo…-bromeó el rubio mientras mandaba una mirada lasciva a su amigo albino con la intención de molestarlo.

-¡Perfecto! Vivo con un trío de depravados.-Gilbert comenzó a reírse por el atrevimiento de su amigo francés, mientras que el aludido le guiñó un ojo a Lovina y, riendo, se interno en el baño de su cuarto con la intención de lavarse los dientes.

Ella siguió con la mirada al pequeño animalillo plumífero y no pudo evitar sentir cierto tipo, y una retorcida sensación, de ternura. La cosa esa era repulsivamente adorable y ella ciertamente no entendía por qué alguien como Gilbert Beilschmidt tendría "eso" como una mascota.

-¿Pretendías comerlo o algo así?-preguntó mientras el chico la miraba divertido desde el suelo de la habitación donde se encontraba recostado.

-No.-explicó.-Estábamos grabando una escena, donde el "awesome" yo era el protagonista obviamente, y al terminar el director decidió deshacerse de Gilbird.-señaló al pequeño pollo que piaba por la atención distraída que le daba la italiana golpeando ligeramente su dedo índice en la cabeza del animal.

-¿Gilbird?-

-Entonces yo me dije, que alguien tan asombroso como yo no podía dejar que dejaran un animal tan fabuloso como él a su suerte, y me lo traje a la casa…-Gilbert ignoró la pregunta de la chica quien lo miraba con ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué tenía que ponerle un nombre a ese pollo? ¿Y por qué uno tan parecido al suyo? Ciertamente ese albino narcisista no tenía remedio.

-Seguramente recuerdo más la actuación del pollo que la tuya.-dijo Lovina tratando de bajarle los humos a ese alemán engreído. Gilbert puso una cara fastidiada y ella supo que lo había logrado, así que sonrió levemente, complacida.

Gilbert Beilschmidt era, ciertamente, un joven cerrado en sí mismo. Daba a entender de muchas maneras que era seguro de si mismo y que no necesitaba a nadie, porque con su asombrosa persona bastaba para ser feliz. Pero al ver la ligera y burlona sonrisa de esa italiana, que había llegado repentinamente al departamento donde vivía, sintió algo extraño recorriendo su cuerpo. Algo que nunca había sentido y que le resultaba muy raro. Se debatía entre si aquella sensación era "awesome" o no, y se quedó perdido en los acusadores ojos miel que siempre parecían retarlo. Y a él le gustaban los retos.

Sonrió en respuesta.

-No importa lo que digas, preciosa, yo sé que eres una fiel admiradora mía.-ahora fue su turno de hacerla enojar.-¡Todo mundo ama a Gilbert Beilschmidt!-

Lovina rio sarcásticamente y se giro en si misma para acostarse apropiadamente en la amplia cama, dando a entender que iba a dormir.

-¡Lo que digas, patatero!-

Trató de ignorar los gritos del albino y su propio dolor de cabeza. Trataba también de olvidar su preocupación, porque con una jodida…aún estaba preocupada por ese español imbécil y su depresión injustificada. O tal vez no tan injustificada. Se dijo a si misma que era porque odiaba estar alrededor de una persona que desprendía tristeza, suficiente tenía con sus problemas, pero que no era, de ninguna manera, porque aquel sujeto le preocupara en lo más mínimo. A veces creía que era más sensible de lo que quería aparentar y se sintió molesta por eso.

Francis salió del cuarto de baño y tuvo un mal presentimiento, de esos que nunca le fallaban. Su Antonio había estado encerrado en su habitación desde la discusión de la tarde y ver a Gilbert aún sentado en el piso, con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro y sus ojos bien fijos en la figura de la pequeña que había llegado a sus vidas, como solía decir, quien le daba la espalda tratando de conciliar el sueño le angustió un poco. Mucho.

Había pensado que la _petit_ era ruidosa y sumamente enojona, guerrera como solo ella y hasta cierto punto había encontrado eso adorable. Pero al ver las cosas desde el marco del cuarto de baño, y repasando el extraño comportamiento de sus amigos desde la llegada de esa chica sintió que aquello era solo el principio de algo mucho más grande. Algo que apenas estaba comenzando y que, de alguna manera, él se había encargado de sembrar.

* * *

*_Scheiβe: _Mierda.

Sinceramente no me gustó mucho este capítulo :/, pero estuve dos días seguidos girando sobre mi cama como posesa y pensando en qué sería bueno añadir a la historia y nada, mil disculpas. Sin embargo me llegaron muchísimas ideas buenas para otros capítulos xD, solo espero saber acomodarlas.

Además que estoy en esa etapa incómoda donde al cerebro se le ocurre gritar "¡Lluvia de ideas!", y de repente te encuentras sumergida en miles de historias emocionantes y perfectas que no sabes como empezar. Por el momento comencé con otro proyecto, que no publicaré hasta que esté terminado, y que es un conjunto de 5 one-shots sobre porque nunca ha sido una casualidad que nuestros italiano y español, respectivamente, estén juntos. Espero les emocione la idea, porque a mi me ha encantado! :)

Bueno, ahora les debo las respuestas:

**-Stardust98: **Thanks! I'm really glad that you like my stupid-strange-crazy idea (xD). I´ll do my best for this story and I hope it will be interesting. So, once more, thanks for the review!

-**klaudia14: **Oh! Lo siento mucho, ahora estará más cerca de Francis que nunca, pero no te preocupes, nuestro querido francés no le hará nada…muy malo. xD Será divertido, lo juro! :)

-**Naruko ninja z: **Gracias por el review, espero te haya gustado la continuación, prometo que las demás serán mejores. Y perdón por no poner su nombre oficial, pero es que sinceramente aún no me acostumbro al "Chiara", me es complicado xD. Saludos!

**-Itzpapalotl-Iztaxochitl: **Así será ;), y espero les resulte divertido. Yo también morí de risa imaginando todas esas situaciones, pero estoy buscando la mejor manera de añadirlas a la historia, solo les pido paciencia (y que no me maten, jeje). Gracias por el review!

**-Mizuki Makino-sama: **Muchas gracias! En verdad estoy muy contenta que les haya agradado la idea, es uno de mis miedos más recurrentes. Así que ahora me esforzaré por que está historia sea lo que realmente quiero que sea. Saludos y gracias!

-**lovitdesele: **No te preocupes, me agradan las críticas constructivas y de ninguna manera lo tomaré como una agresión hacia mi persona. Yo siempre he dicho: "En el pedir está el dar" y, bueno, mientras sean observaciones educadas las tomaré perfectamente.

He revisado lo que me expones y hay muchas cosillas en las que tienes razón, y me esforzaré por corregirlas, (comenzando por poner el fic como un AU, cosa que se me pasó totalmente). Sobre la personalidad de nyo!Italia y su "gemelaridad" (Dios, que cosas invento!) con Romana, estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, y es, incluso, benéfico para el fic corregir esto…ayudará mucho a la historia.

Con respecto a lo de los idiomas también te tomaré la palabra, sobre todo con el francés con el que desde la escuela me llevo pésimo, sinceramente no entiendo porque nunca se me facilitó ese idioma, pero con el italiano y el alemán puedes estar segura que vigilaré mucho mi gramática, o me regañaré si cometo algún error, ya que son idiomas de los que tengo algunos conocimientos (de hecho los estudio), así que los utilizaré con cuidado :).

Y con Francis, créeme que lo sé, yo también odio que lo pongan como un violador, y yo no lo pondré así. De hecho es un personaje bastante interesante e importante para el desarrollo de esta historia, aunque también lo necesito un poco pervertido. xD

Muchas gracias por tus observaciones, y siéntete en confianza de seguir haciéndolas, que mi objetivo es que esto vaya mejorando para que les sea grato leerlo. Aunque espero me tengan algo de piedad porque esto resulta un trabajo complicado, sobre todo al no tener un beta que me corrija. Fuera de eso, agradezco tu interés en la historia y tu deseo de contribuir a ella. Saludos!

-**Spamano seeker: **Ehmmm, gracias? xD Agradezco ambas cosas, aunque la primera debo admitir que aunque amo leer los yaoi y shonen-ai, aún me resulta complicado trabajar con ellos. Así que preferí hacerlos en Fem!, para asegurarme de hacer la historia más fácil de escribir para mí. Ya luego intentaré incursionar en el yaoi y espero no ser un asco, jajaja. Y gracias por el tomate! Los adoro! :D

**-Hanako Ishida: **Gracias por leerlo! De verdad agradezco que te tomes tu tiempo de dejar un review, son lo que me motiva a seguir con esto. Saludines!

Y muchas gracias a los que leen la historia! Aunque vuelvo a disculparme por el ritmo lento de ésta, trataré de compensar eso, ¡Lo juro! :)

Así que…¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. 3

_Hallo!_ Espero que estén todos bien. Bueno pues acá estoy molestándolas con otro capítulo. Aún trato de acomodar muchas ideas en mi cabeza para ir dándole forma a este fic, pero confío en que algún día mis esfuerzos den frutos xD.

Gracias de verdad a todas las que leen esta humilde cosa, me hacen feliz :3 y por eso me esforzaré por hacerlas felices a ustedes.

_Gut!_ Ahora a lo que importa (._.):

**Disclaimer:**La obra original y sus personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. La historia es mía :D.

**Advertencias: **Un Francia cada vez más perspicaz y un montón de dudas por resolver. (?)

¡Disfruten!

* * *

"_¡Sorella! ¡Oh, sorella mía! No tienes una sola idea de cuanto te extraño. Ayer Ludwig y yo cenamos pasta, ¡me encanta!, estaba especialmente deliciosa. Tenía salsa de tomates a montones y me acordé de ti. Siempre lo hago. _

_Ludwig dice que es normal porque te quiero, y yo le creo, porque también lo quiero a él aunque a veces me haga enojar. Con lo de la boda se ha vuelto mucho más perfeccionista y a veces se estresa demasiado, no me gusta verlo así. Un día le dije que me acompañara a comprar el vestido que usaré para el ensayo de la boda, aunque solo era una excusa para que saliera de la casa y se des-estresara, pero terminé comprando 5 vestidos. ¡Te lo imaginas! ¡Cinco! Creo que Ludwig terminó más enojado que antes de salir. Así que me probé los vestidos para que los viera puestos y le dije que te extrañaba. Él me recomendó que te viera, así que decidí invitarte a mi presentación que será este fin de semana. _

_Te reservaré dos boletos para que puedas llevar a uno de tus nuevos amigos y así yo los pueda conocer. ¡Algún día todos podríamos ir a comer pasta! Esperaré tu llamada para confirmar que irás, quiero verte, ¡te extraño mucho!_

_Con amor, Feli."_

¡Joder con su hermana loca! ¿De dónde sacaba tanto puñetero dinero para pagar un mensaje de texto así por el celular? Omitiendo el hecho de que contaba cosas que ciertamente no le interesaban, como su día a día con el macho patatas ese.

Apretó al azar un botón de su celular y la pantalla brilló en la oscuridad de la habitación. Frunció el ceño cuando la luz le dio en el rostro lastimándole un poco la vista. Llevaba varias horas re-leyendo ese mensaje y girando sobre el colchón sin poder conciliar el sueño.

Ella también extrañaba a Felicia.

Giró una vez más sobre su costado derecho y le pegó un fuerte puñetazo a la almohada. Gracias al cielo que era esponjosa y no causó ningún ruido.

Observó en la habitación oscura a Gilbert y a Francis, durmiendo en la misma pequeña cama. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver la mitad del cuerpo de Gilbert fuera de la cama, y al francés luchando contra él en sueños. ¡Oh! Cuanto le divertiría ver la expresión del alemán después de haberse pegado tremendo golpe al caer de esa cama. Claro que lo disfrutaría.

Trato de cerrar los ojos pero una vez más fue en vano. Se sentía jodidamente horroroso no poder conciliar el sueño por estar pensando en todo lo que acontecía en su vida. ¡Felicia casándose! Era algo a lo que simplemente aún no se hacía a la idea. Ella era su maldita hermana menor y, aunque nunca lo admitiera, sentía tremendos celos de ese estúpido alemán que se la había arrebatado de los brazos. ¿En qué momento pasó y por qué ella no se dio cuenta?

Se levantó de la cama, desesperada. El pequeño pollo que se encontraba resguardando su cama comenzó a piar y Lovina lo sostuvo entre sus manos esperando que se calmara para no despertar a los dos inquilinos que dormían ahí.

-Joder, cállate…-susurró, y al parecer el pollo la entendió porque inmediatamente cesó el ruido.

Así se dirigió hacía la cocina, con "Gilbird" entre sus manos, por un vaso de agua fría que le dejara ordenar sus ideas correctamente. Entonces recordó, la terraza parecía el sitio perfecto para pensar en todo lo que corría en su mente y tomar un respiro de aire fresco. Subió las escaleras y a medida que iba avanzando podía escuchar una ligera melodía que iba aumentando su tono.

Era la guitarra de Antonio, estaba segura.

Abrió la puerta que daba a la terraza y sintió el frío viento calarle hasta los huesos. Se apretó el suéter sobre su pecho tratando de resguardarse con su propio calor y de paso cubriendo a la esponjosa bola de plumas en su mano.

La música llenaba todo el ambiente y aunque eso sonara espantosamente cursi, a Lovina le pareció casi mágico. Era una melodía delicada pero que también desprendía cierta tristeza. No pudo evitar torcer su rostro en un gesto de preocupación, de esos que pocas veces había regalado, así que se asomó lentamente mientras permanecía detrás de uno de los árboles frutales que adornaban la hermosa terraza. Rezaba por que Antonio no la notara, no sabía por qué, pero simplemente no quería que la viera.

Aunque claramente estaba equivocada.

El español idiota estaba sentado a la orilla de la terraza, con la mirada perdida y la luz de la luna dándole de lleno en el rostro. Lovina no pudo evitar sentir algo extraño oprimiendo su pecho al ver tal imagen, tratando de decirse a si misma que era la preocupación que la tenía en desvelo desde que lo vio triste esa tarde. Estúpido bastardo, no es como si se lo mereciera.

-Me gustaría que me dijeras que te pareció…-

Lovina respingo desde el lugar donde se hallaba, sorprendida. Frunció el ceño y pensó que aquel ibérico era tan tonto que seguramente estaría hablando con él mismo o con un amigo imaginario. Había que ver con que clase de locos compartía piso.

-…¿O prefieres quedarte ahí, Lovi?-Antonio volteó hacia el lugar donde la pequeña espía había estado observándolo bastante tiempo. Sonrió, pensó que era una chiquilla muy tierna, con sus cejas enarcadas en ese curioso ceño fruncido y enfundada en ese gran pijama rosa, definitivamente se veía adorable.

-Yo no te estaba viendo, bastardo.-Dijo la chica tratando de defenderse, aunque sabía que era en vano, había sido muy obvia y sus mejillas comenzaban a arderle de la vergüenza. Caminó hacia el moreno y se sentó junto a él evitando mirarlo. Gilbird comenzó a piar.

-¡Oh! Es Gilbird, ¿cómo estás muchacho?-preguntó Antonio acariciando levemente al animal.

-¿Acaso eres tan rechazado que necesitas hablar con un animal, como tu patatero amigo?-Lovina tenía unas ganas insufribles de borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara. Porque sí. Porque la sacaba de quicio de una manera impresionantemente rápida.

-No soy yo él que lo trae en sus manos.-contrataco el ibérico.-Además, todos aquí amamos "la polla" de Gilbert.-

Lovina arrugó la nariz en una mueca de asco.

-¡Joder, son todos unos pervertidos!-el español no pudo evitar reír. Y por alguna extraña razón condujo su mano hacia la mejilla de la joven italiana y la acarició suavemente, sonriendo ante el suave tacto. Esa chica le agradaba.

Lovina al sentir la mano del español sobre su rostro sintió que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese bastardo pervertido a tocarla? Juraba que si intentaba propasarse ella le dejaría bien en claro que la fuerza de una mujer italiana nunca debe ser subestima…

-Entonces, ¿te gustó la canción?-susurró el español.-¿A que soy todo un virtuoso de la guitarra, no?-

La italiana rio sarcásticamente.

-No eres alguien especialmente bueno, eso lo sabré yo…-claro que nunca admitiría que era jodidamente excepcional tocando aquel instrumento del demonio. La guitarra nunca le había llamado la atención ni le parecía un instrumento interesante, pero al oírlo tocar supo lo bella que podía llegar a ser una melodía interpretada en aquel objeto. Y lo buen músico que era Antonio.

-A Francis le encanta esta pieza. Es una de mis favoritas.-Lovina sintió algo quebrarse dentro de ella cuando escuchó esa voz nostálgica. Definitivamente nunca se acostumbraría a ver al bastardo deprimido, era como si le transmitiera su dolor a todo lo que le rodeaba. Lo escuchó tocar nuevamente y se dio cuenta como aquel español era capaz de transmitir todo lo que sentía por medio de una sencilla interpretación.

Acarició al pollo que descansaba entre sus manos. Al parecer se había dormido.

-Definitivamente el violín siempre será el mejor instrumento. Esa cosa suena terrible.-Antonio la miró sorprendido. Lovina sabía que, por alguna extraña razón, había dicho aquello para romper toda esa atmósfera tensa y hacer que el español se despabilara un poco. Odiaba verlo así, era perturbador.

El ibérico sonrió y se acercó al rostro de la chica con una mirada picara centelleando en sus ojos verdes.

-¿Así que cree que la guitarra es un instrumento aburrido, _señorita?_-Lovina sintió sus mejillas arder. Ese idiota de ánimos cambiantes, con su estúpido ronroneo español, la desesperaba muchísimo.-¿Cómo ve esto?-

Antonio comenzó a rasguear la guitarra provocando una melodía rápida, alegre y sensual. Era tan española que a Lovina casi le dio felicidad reconocerla.

-¿Aragonesa? ¿De verdad?-no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa, casi sarcástica.-Podría interpretarla mejor que tú, y a ojos cerrados, bastardo.-

-¿La conoces?-Antonio sonrió, sorprendido. Ciertamente no sabía que Lovi se interesara mucho en la música.

Ella encogió sus hombros y sonrió autosuficiente.

-Es básico.-dijo con tono pretensioso.-Mi hermana interpretó Carmen hace algunas temporadas, aunque no ha sido de sus mejores papeles.-

El español escuchaba sorprendido. ¿Lovina tenía una hermana? ¿Interpretar Carmen?

-¿Tienes una hermana? ¿Es música?- preguntó emocionado. La italiana frunció el ceño. Le incomodaba sobre manera la reacción del español. ¿Felicia tenía que acaparar siempre la atención? ¿Aunque no estuviera presente?

-Algo así. Cantante de ópera.-se mordió un labio tratando de contener la incomodidad que sentía.-Tendrá una presentación muy pronto. ¿Te gustaría asistir?-

Había algo que la había incomodado al decir eso, pero sintió la necesidad de hacerlo. Aquel bastardo era amante de la música, y aunque algo le decía que los otros dos idiotas igualmente apreciarían el acto, sabía que ninguno lo haría como aquel imbécil de ojos verdes. Bastaba ver la emoción en su rostro al oír eso.

Antonio dejó su guitarra a un lado y se lanzó sobre la chica, abrazándola.

-¡Dios, Lovi! Claro que sí, ¡me encantaría!-reía emocionado. Lovina sintió que era como un niño, capaz de contentarse con la cosa más simple. Sonrió ligeramente tratando de que el otro no lo notara. Eso le agradaba.-¡Muchas gracias!-

A pesar de lo cálido que era el abrazo de Antonio, Lovina decidió separarse. Era un poco raro. Frunció el ceño y empujo al moreno con algo de fuerza.

-¡No es como si quisiera, bastardo!-dijo mirando hacia otro lado, con tono molesto.-Mi estúpida hermana me dijo que invitara a alguien.-

Sintió la mano de Antonio sobre su hombro y se vio obligada a mirarlo. Le estaba regalando una mirada indescifrable, como si le estuviera agradeciendo algo, contento. Lovina tragó saliva.

-Aun así…-dijo tranquilamente el español.-…muchas gracias.-

Después volvió a tomar su guitarra y comenzó a tocar la canción que había estado ensayando desde un principio. Lovina sintió que hasta ahí habían llegado sus palabras, así que simplemente dejó su vista vagar por el filo de la terraza y dedicarse a observar las luces de la ciudad de noche, acariciando al extraño animal del albino.

Se sentía extraña. Se sentía tranquila, ahí.

…

-¡_Schei__β__e_!...-Gilbert dirigió su mano hacia su cabeza adolorida, sintiendo un molesto dolor de cabeza invadirle.

Miró con recelo hacía la cama, donde yacía Francis. Ese tonto francés y su sueño pesado, ¿cómo nunca se despertaba aunque Gilbert gritara? La próxima vez se aseguraría de que quien cayera de la cama fuera Francis.

Trató de acostumbrarse a la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana. Ya estaba amaneciendo. Respingó extrañado al girar la cabeza y observar su antigua cama vacía. Lovina no estaba. Una extraña sensación lo hizo levantarse con un gesto preocupado, pensó que si a la chica le pasaba algo eso no sería nada "awesome", y un ser tan asombroso como él no podía dejar que le pasara nada a una chica, ¿verdad?

Caminó lentamente por el departamento, pero su búsqueda no dio frutos. Estaba preparado a gritar el nombre de la italiana cuando una brisa llegó a él despeinándolo aún más. Giró su rostro y vio un pequeño halo de luz viniendo de la parte superior de las escaleras. ¡La terraza! Su "awesome" corazón casi se detuvo. ¿Y si la molesta chica había decidido aventarse desde la terraza por la culpabilidad de haberlo insultado la noche anterior?

Esa idea le removió el estómago.

Corrió escaleras arriba con la respiración agitada, como si de una de sus muchas actuaciones se tratara. Iba a gritar el nombre de la chica enojona esa, cuando una imagen lo detuvo.

Ahí estaba Antonio, con la cabeza de Lovina ligeramente recostada sobre su hombro y el suéter rojo del español cubriendo su pequeño cuerpo. El español se encontraba tocando levemente la guitarra hasta que se percató de la presencia de su amigo albino. Le sonrió amablemente.

Gilbert sintió algo que no era para nada "awesome".

-Shhh…-el ibérico puso uno de sus dedos frente a sus labios pidiéndole al albino que no hiciera ruido.-…Se ha quedado dormida escuchándome tocar y no me he atrevido a despertarla. ¿Es muy tierna, no?-

-¡Ey, tú, violenta!-gritó sin ninguna consideración el alemán. Antonio abrió los ojos sorprendido y sintió a la chica a su lado moverse ligeramente.

Lovina abrió los ojos con pesadez tratando de adecuarse a la luz que rodeaba a la terraza. Giró perezosamente su cabeza mientras se frotaba los ojos para enfocar mejor. Vio a Gilbert parado a unos pasos de ella con el ceño fruncido. Vio a Antonio a su lado mirándola.

-¡Chigiiiii!...-Gritó fuertemente, despierta por completo, y soltó un golpe directo a la persona que tenía más cerca, Antonio.-¿Qué demonios hacen aquí, idiotas?-

Antonio se sobaba el lugar donde había recibido el fuerte golpe y Gilbert solo miraba serio.

-La pregunta es ¿qué haces tú aquí?-Lovina sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al ver la mirada rojiza clavada en ella.-Me quitas mi cama para no dormir en ella y, para colmo, secuestras a mi asombrosa mascota.-

La italiana abrió sus ambarinos ojos sorprendida. ¿Qué carajos le pasaba a Gilbert? Le miraba como si fuera la culpable de algo y él albino sentía que era así, aunque no sabía bien de que, solo sabía que eso no era "awesome". Antonio los miraba tratando de entender la actitud del alemán, nunca lo había visto así y sinceramente se preocupó por su amigo.

Lovina se levantó retando con la mirada al chico albino. A ella ningún idiota alemán la iba a tratar así.

-¿A ti que jodidos te pasa, patatero?-le gritó molesta. Puso a Gilbird en el piso y se dirigió hacia la escalera. Le regaló una última mirada furiosa a Gilbert.-¿Sabes qué? ¡Vete al carajo!-

Después de eso bajo hacia el departamento empujando a su paso a un Francis que la miraba desconcertado. El rubio terminó de subir hacia la terraza y observó a sus dos amigos. Antonio sostenía la guitarra entre sus brazos, aun tratando de procesar la información de todo lo que pasaba. Gilbert miraba hacia el piso con el ceño fruncido.

Comenzó a mover su pie, haciendo que sus zapatos caros sonaran amenazadores contra el piso.

-Ustedes dos, _mes amis, _tienen algo que explicarme.-sentenció.-¿Qué le hicieron a Lovina?-

-Pregúntale a Antonio qué hicieron toda la noche aquí…-Francis miró a su amigo español con un gesto de sorpresa. ¿Su Toni y la pequeña enojona estuvieron juntos toda la noche? Carraspeó mientras enfocaba su vista hacia otro punto en la terraza, con las mejillas coloradas y tratando de contener su pecaminosa mente.

Antonio movía las manos frenéticamente mientras un rubor ligero se expandía por sus pómulos.

-Juro que no pasó nada.-de repente su mirada se volvió un tanto melancólica.-Estaba tocando la guitarra y pensando en Emma cuando Lovi llegó, estuvo un buen rato haciéndome compañía y se quedó dormida escuchándome tocar. Creí que era muy cruel despertarla y me pasé así toda la noche.-

Gilbert le miró, arrepentido por su comportamiento. Aún no sabía que lo impulsaba a actuar así, pero el maravilloso él lo averiguaría. Ahora lo más importante era levantarle los ánimos a su amigo.

-Vamos, Toni. A la próxima nos dices a Fran y a mí…-el albino rodeó al moreno en un abrazo.-…por lo menos no nos quedaremos dormidos con tus ensayos del demonio. Kesese…-

Francis los miró enternecido, pero algo estaba rondando su mente de una manera muy insistente. ¿Qué estaba pasando con esos dos y la _petit?_ Así que pensó, que sería interesante…ver como avanzaban las cosas. Sonrió.

…

"_Joder, Felicia, tú y tus estúpidos mensajes enormes. ¿Qué no puedes tener un poco de piedad por los bolsillos de ese inútil prometido tuyo? _

_Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, pero supongo que podré hacerme un espacio en la agenda para ir a ver tu presentación. Sólo espero que no vayas a interpretar 'La Gioconda' que aún no me termina de agradar del todo como te queda ese papel…_

_Invitaré a un idiota de los que viven conmigo. Espero te comportes._

_Lovina._

_P.d: Dile al macho patatas que lo odio."_

_..._

Los tres idiotas reían y Lovina aún no entendía por qué estaba haciendo eso si la hacían hecho enojar tanto. Vio a Francis secarse una lágrima mientras entraba a la cocina donde ella los estaba esperando con una sartén enorme entre manos.

Francis se detuvo en seco y la miró asustado. Intuía lo peligrosa que podía ser su _petit_ con un arma.

-Voy a decir esto solo una vez…-dijo rechinando los dientes.-…y no pienso repetirlo.

Francis tragó saliva. A lo lejos se escuchaban las risas de Antonio y Gilbert.

-Si quieren desayunar…¡Siéntense de una puta vez!-

El español y el alemán entraron a la cocina ajenos al pequeño intercambio de palabras entre sus compañeros de piso. Aún mantenían esas estúpidas sonrisas en sus caras y Lovina sintió que en cualquier momento podía arrepentirse de su decisión. Pero sabía que odiaba sentirse un inútil.

-¿Qué pasa Francis?-preguntó Antonio.

Francis se giró con una enorme sonrisa adornando sus labios, mientras atraía a Lovina hacia su cuerpo sosteniéndola por la cintura de una manera pícara.

-Esta lindura nos deleitara haciendo el desayuno…-Gilbert y Antonio comenzaron a aplaudir, con estómagos emocionados. Lovina sentía un calor endemoniado abrasar su rostro y solo atinó a darle un duro golpe, con la sartén, en la cabeza a Francis.

Él solo se sobó y rio divertido.

-Te dejamos, _petit…-_le dijo mientras guiñaba coquetamente a la italiana, llevándose a sus dos ruidosos amigos hacia el comedor.

Lovina quiso decir algo pero decidió que tragarse su enojo y seguir con lo que tan estúpidamente se le había ocurrido era una mejor idea. ¿En qué carajos estaba pensando? Levanto las mangas de su camisa y frunció el ceño. Manos a la obra.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Lovina reticente después de un buen rato de haber estado en la cocina. Estaba esperando una respuesta pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de saberla. Aunque nunca lo admitiría.-¿Me van a decir que tal está la comida o qué? _Maledizione…-_

Tres pares de ojos se posaron en ella lo más abiertos que sus párpados les permitían. Un par la miraba con admiración y los otros había caído completamente a sus pies.

Y lo peor es que nadie ahí estaba consciente de eso.

* * *

¿De quién será cada mirada? :O jajajaja Creo que es muy obvio u.u.

Bueno, si quieren saber que canción era la que nuestro querido Antonio interpretaba con tanta devoción durante toda la velada (3) aquí les dejo el enlace para saber la atmosfera en la que me ambienté:

(Youtube) _/watch?v=63YaRTEPbZk_

Se trata del segundo movimiento, Adagio, de "Concierto de Aranjuez". Es una pieza bellísima que en lo personal me encanta, y me resultó perfecta para plasmar la nostalgia de nuestro Antonio. Además de dar una atmosfera mágica a la noche que pasaron en la terraza nuestros tórtolos. :B

(Youtube) _/watch?v=YI_WFFQv-FI&feature=BFa&list=HL1348032617_

Y aquí está la "Aragonesa", parte de la obra 'Carmen'. También una pieza hermosa y que inevitablemente me recuerda a España, sobre todo en guitarra. :3

Well, ahora a responder reviews:

**Alice In Funnyland: **Puedes creer que tengo una fijación amorosa con Zoey Deschanel y no he visto nunca New Girl? D: Eso es muy triste. Pero me alegra mucho que te éste gustando el fic. Muchas gracias por tu review!

**Mizuki Makino-sama:** ¿En serio me ayudarías? :3 ¡Por favor! Te estaría muy agradecida. Ah! Y no te preocupes, lo de Toni y Emma será develado, lo juro! Gracias por la ayuda y el review!

**Lovitdesele: **Estamos totalmente de acuerdo en lo del traductor de Google (y todos los traductores que abundan en la internet). ¡Ah! Francis, no tienes una idea de cuan maravilloso personaje me resulta, yo también detesto que lo pongan como un violador, si es un personaje con tanto potencial :). Igual que a Emma, yo también la adoro, pero tiene una buena razón…

Nuestro Gilbert tendrá, mmm, algunos problemillas con todo esto, pero al final será feliz. Me sentiría una mala persona haciendo desdichado a ese lindo prusiano. Muchas gracias por leer!

**Darkmoon: **Dios, chica! Me haces spam. Jajaja, ten por seguro que vas a ser feliz con como se darán las cosas, lo puedo jurar. Yo también adoro cuando las cosas son, no lentas, normales. :)

Nuestra Lovi no ha tenido mucha suerte en el amor, pero realmente no es algo que la haga cortarse las venas, aunque para su suerte, aquí se topará con todo el amor que nunca ha tenido en su vida y eso le va a traer uno que otro problema, muy divertido.

Bueno, no sé si con la última parte resolví un poco tu duda, pero nuestra Lovi tiene bastantes talentos, solo que nunca se los habían mencionado. Solo dame un poco de tiempo y vas a ver como se va a ir viendo todo esto. Además de que no pude evitar poner a Feli como soprano porque soy una fanática a morir del bel canto. Aunque claro que reconozco que hay muchas cantantes que tienen una voz espectacular, como las que mencionaste. (Por cierto!, excelentes gustos musicales ;) )

Y de nuestra Emma, puedes estar tranquila. Odio y el bashing, tanto como amo a Emma, de hecho es un personaje muy importante para la historia.

Por lo último, de Gilbo y Eli, ya verás… ;) Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por leer mi fic! :D

**Sara Casguel: **Ya lo sabrás! ;) Y concuerdo contigo…Gilbird es un pollo muy sensual. (._.) Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

Y gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me hacen eternamente feliz. :'D

PD: Nada más les aviso que ya publiqué uno de los primeros one-shots que les había anticipado. (Seré impaciente!) He titulado el conjunto como: **Non è una casualità** y me gustaría que le echaran un ojo y me dijeran que les parece, por que es mi primer yaoi y necesito criticas y sugerencias. :)

_Tschüs! _:3


	4. 4

**Disclaimer:**La obra original y sus personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. La historia es mía :D.

**Advertencias: **Me tardé mucho, lo sé... (¿?)

…

Le lanzó el control de la consola con fuerza, haciendo que ésta impactara en su cabeza. Él no hizo más que reír.

-¡Y espero que te mueras sufriendo! ¡_Che palle!-_Gritó la italiana con el rostro ardiéndole.

-¡Oh, vamos Lovina! Acepta que el asombroso yo es mejor que tu para este juego…-Gilbert sonrió pícaro. Le encantaba hacerla enojar.

Ella simplemente bufó enojada y, dándole la espalda al albino, se dirigió a la cocina mascullando cosas sobre la estupidez de los alemanes y la falta de cerebro de Gilbert. Él rio. Se tumbó en el sillón en donde, momentos antes, había retado a la chica a una partida de videojuegos y había salido victorioso. La siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció.

_Verdammt._

Miró hacia el techo y soltó el aire que sus pulmones guardaban. Estaba preocupado, muy preocupado.

Recordó sus múltiples peleas, y su magnífico pero innecesario esfuerzo por hacerla enojar cada momento que pudiera, solo para ver ese ceño fruncido que tanto le divertía. Aunque le costará admitirlo también cuando ella ganaba le gustaba ver esa sonrisa de superioridad y prepotencia. Toda ella y su actitud.

Porque nunca nadie había tratado a su asombrosa persona de esa manera.

¡Él era el magnífico Gilbert Beilschmidt! ¡_Schei__β__e_! Y eso no representaba nada para ella. Siempre estuvo seguro que si quería tener algo con alguna chica éstas acudían a él, o simplemente bastaba con decir su nombre para tenerlas a sus pies, esos eran los beneficios de ser un actor tan reconocido y genial como él. Pero ella no, ella era diferente y eso le molestaba. No, no le molestaba, y ese era el jodido problema. No le molestaba en lo absoluto.

-¡_Nein, nein, nein…!-_Pataleaba fuertemente en el aire mientras se cubría fuertemente el rostro con la almohada que había logrado capturar durante sus pensamientos. Porque eso no era "awesome".

-¿Qué pasa Gilbo, querido?-Escuchó la burlona voz de su amigo francés y por algún extraño motivo no se alegró como siempre lo hacía.-…Me encantaría decirte lo lindo que te ves haciendo berrinche, pero me preocupa más él por qué estás así. ¿Qué te pasa, _mon amour?_-

Gilbert retiró la almohada de su rostro y miro al galo con un gesto dudoso. ¿Le podría contar? Eran amigos desde hace ya mucho tiempo, pero sentía que esto era difícil, bastante de decirle a alguien.

-¿No se supone que estarías con alguna de tus conquistas?-preguntó tratando de desviar la atención del rubio frente a él.

Él francés rio.

-¿Supones que prefiero estar en los cálidos brazos de alguien antes que preocuparme por mis dos bellos amigos?-Francis sacó un pañuelo de su camisa de seda mientras lo mordía con pequeñas lagrimillas brillando en sus ojos. Con la mano que tenía libre pegaba pequeños golpecillos en la coronilla de su amigo albino.

-No lo supongo, lo estoy afirmando.-Gilbert bajó la mirada hacía un punto cualquiera en la habitación y suspiró. El francés no pudo pasar por alto esto y se acomodó mejor en el sillón para escuchar lo que sea que su amigo estaba por decirle.-Francis, ¿cómo sabes cuando alguien te…te…a-atrae?-

Sintió su rostro arder y se maldijo por que el color de su piel nunca podía ocultar sus reacciones, y eso no era asombroso.

-¡Ah! _Mon ami_, debes llevarla a la cama…-El sonrojo del albino ascendió hasta sus cabellos y sintió su corazón palpitar a un ritmo tan frenético que estaba seguro que en cualquier momento explotaría. ¿Qué estaba diciendo ese imbécil?

Gilbert le soltó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a su amigo rubio.

-¡_Merde! ¡_¿Y eso por qué demonios fue, Gilbert?!-Replicaba el galo mientras se sobaba el lugar dañado por el alemán.

-Te lo tenías bien merecido, por imbécil.-Francis rio, sabiendo perfectamente hacia donde iba toda esa conversación.-Ella…creo, ¡No!...ella no es de esas.-Un sonrojo más le invadió.

Francis sonrió y acaricio el blanco cabello de su amigo.

-Entonces díselo.-El albino abrió los ojos sorprendido para después contraer el rostro en una mueca de rechazo. Puso nuevamente el cojín sobre su rostro y comenzó a patalear, sintiéndose ridículo y marica, igual que una quinceañera enamorada. Estúpido.

Hizo un puchero y sintió, de repente, que era otra persona, una impresionantemente diferente al actor que los medios de comunicación perseguían y que se destacaba por sus escandalosos actos y compromisos. Ahora era un jodido niñato. Un jodido niñato enamorado.

Pero seguía siendo awesome, ¿no?

El rubio simplemente lo miraba negando con al cabeza, mientras una sonrisa y su ligera risa le acompañaban. Se mordía la uña del dedo pulgar derecho y pensaba que sus hermosos amigos estaban creciendo. ¡Ah! _L'amour…_

Escuchaba a Lovina picar algo en la cocina mientras mascullaba algo en su idioma natal. Seguro serían maldiciones. Sintió que la puerta del departamento se abría y un español entró sonriente, con su guitarra al hombro y esa aura alegre que siempre traía consigo.

Francis vio el reloj en su muñeca y decidió que era hora de terminar el último diseño de la colección que estaba creando. Decidió que dejaría a su Gilbert seguir haciendo su "asombroso" berrinche.

-Sólo sé sincero con la _petit. _Lovina es un poco distraída…-Susurró el francés a su amigo alemán antes de levantarse y partir hacia su estudio.

Gilbert se sorprendió.

Francis pasó al lado de Antonio y lo saludo con dos besos, como solía hacerlo. Antes de seguir con su camino notó el clavel entre los morenos dedos de Antonio y a este dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Tragó fuerte. Miró a Gilbert en el sillón y luego a Antonio dirigiéndose a la cocina.

_Creo que algo muy fuerte se avecina._

….

Antonio se sentía especialmente alegre esa mañana. Le acababan de dar otro grupo en el conservatorio y tendría la oportunidad de enseñar a más pequeños el arte de la música. ¡Era feliz!

Por eso, mientras caminaba tarareando una canción, cuando encontró aquel clavel rojo en un arbusto que adornaba la salida del conservatorio, no dudo en arrancarlo para regalárselo a alguien. Lo realmente extraño es que ese "alguien" era Lovina.

Al principió se extrañó cuando soñó con ella por primera vez, pero su personalidad inocente le decía que aquello le estaba advirtiendo cuan grandes amigos llegarían a ser. Porque la italiana despertaba en el un sentimiento que nunca había conocido, así que se dijo así mismo que aquel sentimiento era de "gran amistad".

Llegó al departamento y encontró a Francis riendo quedamente mientras miraba a Gilbert mordiendo una almohada. Seguramente alguien del staff había dicho algo malo sobre su "asombrosa" persona. Antonio sonrió.

Saludo a Francis y se dirigió a la cocina, de donde provenía un exquisito olor a pasta cociéndose. Allí estaba ella.

-¡Me fascina la pasta!-Grito en el oído a la chica, quien se sobresaltó terriblemente y dejó caer unos pimientos que estaba a punto de cortar.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa, pedazo de idiota?-Lovina le soltó un fuerte golpe en el hombro, haciendo que el español riera y se sobara la zona dañada.-¡Tu crees que es divertido estar asustando gente! ¡_Stronzo!-_

El español levantó la flor frente a la pequeña nariz de la joven. Ella hizo un mohín de disgusto.

-¿Qué coño es eso?-

-Un clavel.-

-Ya sé que es un clavel, descerebrado, me refiero a por qué traes uno en la mano.-Lovina sintió que Antonio no era más idiota porque se le olvidaba serlo.

Las manos de Antonio se movieron instintivamente hacia el rostro de la italiana, ésta solo se paralizó, con el rostro sonrojado, expectante de lo que fuera a hacer el español. Él puso el clavel sobre la pequeña oreja de la chica y sonrió infantilmente, como tenía por costumbre. Al terminar con su labor pasó sus dedos sobre la mejilla de Lovina.

Ella tembló ligeramente.

-Yo creo que combina contigo.-Antonio se dedicó a picar repetitivamente las mejillas de Lovina mientras ésta hacía un puchero.

-¿Por qué no solo me dejas terminar de hacer la cena?-Dijo tratando de sonar enfadada.-Vete a hacer algo productivo, idiota.-

El hispano rio fuertemente y pensó que aquella chica era una dulzura, por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de mirarla.

-Lárgate y deja de andar jodiendo…-Lovina sentía sus mejillas ardiendo, y eso le molestaba sobremanera. Sintió al español retirarse de la cocina soltando una suave risa que a la chica le pareció escalofriante. Porque de un tiempo a acá todo en él le parecía escalofriante.

-Solo recuerda que hoy tenemos que ir a la presentación de tu hermana, Lovi.-Gritó el español ya un poco alejado.

Suspiró hondo y se pregunto que le estaba pasando. ¿De cuándo a acá la presencia de ese estúpido y molesto español la ponía tan nerviosa? ¡Ah, si! Desde que lo escuchó tocar su maldita guitarra. Siguió cortando los pimientos mientras sentía que su vida se había vuelto un caos desde que decidió haberse mudado a ese departamento, porque, de alguna u otra manera, sabía que se había acostumbrado a esos tres imbéciles en calidad de compañeros.

-Estoy jodida…-

-¡Ah! _Petit_, de ninguna manera. Yo no lo permitiría…-

-Tu no tienes una idea de lo que estoy pasa…-Se percató de la voz y dio un respingo asustada cuando sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura y una barbilla descuidada acomodarse en el espacio de su cuello.-¡¿Qué putas estás haciendo, pervertido?!-

Lovina tembló al sentir el cálido aliento de Francis contra su oreja mientras éste se reía. Se dio la vuelta tratando de darle un golpe con el puño al francés, pero éste lo esquivó con esa maestría que ya había adquirido después de algunas semanas conviviendo con la italiana. La volvió a tomar por los hombros para evitar que se moviera.

-Estás un poco tensa, ¿no es así?-La chica se removía bajo sus brazos y Francis no podía estar más divertido.

-No se supone que tendrías que estar con alguna de tus conquistas?-Francis frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué todos le preguntaban eso? Él no era un mujeriego, no tanto.

Se acomodó uno de los mechones rubios que le caían por el rostro y le sonrió a la joven que tenía enfrente.

-Te he visto preocupada, ¿qué tienes?.-Lovina se sorprendió. Sabía que en esa casa todos tenían algún tipo de desorden mental, y el francés era quizá el más extravagante de los tres. Siempre llegando a altas horas de la noche, con la ropa desordenada y la bragueta abajo. Lovina podría jurar que llegó a oír su voz en los departamentos de las vecinas.-Puedes contarle a tu hermano mayor lo que quieras.-

-¿Qué planeas franchute?-Cruzó los brazos y esperó a que el rubio le dijera a que chica tendría que pedir el teléfono o que plato quería para la cena.-Porque ni sueñes con que yo caeré en tus redes de seductor barato.-

Francis soltó una sonora carcajada y tomó a Lovina por el mentón.

-¡Ah! ¿Cómo lo haría, _cheri?_ Eres como la niña de mis ojos…-La italiana casi sintió deseos de reír, ese galo idiota siempre decía estupideces graciosas, pero se contuvo, no le iba a dar el honor.-…Además, si te pongo una mano encima, más de un hombre sería feliz golpeando mi hermoso rostro y eso no lo puedo permitir.-

-No sé de que carajos hablas.-

-De nada _petit_, de nada.-Francis agitó una mano en el aire como restándole importancia, lo que hizo que la joven dudara aun más de lo que aquel francés se traía entre manos.-Tal vez algún día te des cuenta por ti misma.-

Lovina rodó los ojos harta, le dio la espalda al rubio y retiró la olla que se encontraba en el fuego. Se puso los guantes de cocina y estaba dispuesta a ir a servir la mesa cuando el francés se le adelantó.

-No, _petit, _ésta noche me ofrezco a servir. Descansa ahora que puedes.-La italiana arqueó una ceja ya desesperada por la maldita actitud de Francis, pero decidió que no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de descansar aunque fuera poco tiempo, así que se quitó los guantes y se los dio al galo quien los recibió gustoso y empujaba a la joven fuera de la cocina.

Lovina se giró a ver la cocina por última vez.

-Por cierto, hermosa…-Franis le guiñó un ojo y Lovina sintió que ahí había gato encerrado.-…Te ves adorable con esa preciosa flor.-

La italiana se llevó la mano instintivamente hacía el lugar donde sabía que se encontraba aquel clavel del mal y sintió todos los colores del arcoíris subir por su rostro. Si hubo gato encerrado.

Sintió una mano que la jalaba hacia la mesa y de repente trajo su mente de regreso al mundo real.

-¡Lovina! Siéntate junto al asombroso yo, así la cena será mejor que de costumbre, kesesese.-Gilbert retiró una silla y sentó a Lovina haciendo que ésta cayera fuertemente sobre ella.

-¡¿Pero que demonios haces?!-La chica sintió que sus mejillas ardían por el coraje de haberse lastimado contra la silla. ¿Qué le pasaba ahora a ese bruto alemán? Parecía ansioso por algo, ¡hasta había tirado el vaso de agua!

Alguien se sentó a su lado.

-¡Lovi, pareces un tomatito!-el español hartante se encontraba picoteando sus mejillas mientras el albino aún trataba inútilmente de formar una frase coherente.

Francis salió de la cocina y les sirvió la comida a todos. Para Lovina esa fue la peor cena de todas las que había pasado con ese trío de idiotas. Gilbert siendo más pesado que de costumbre, Antonio mirándola todo el tiempo y Francis riéndose de su desgracia. ¡Maldito sea el franchute asqueroso!

Lo peor es que no sabía lo que le esperaba.

…

Sé que de ninguna manera tengo perdón. Bueno, tal vez si. Ustedes saben como funciona todo esto de la inspiración, (_it's a bitch)_, y pues decide abandonarnos cierto tiempo. Ufff! Pero aquí esta el cap.

También he estado muy atareada estudiando para presentar la prueba a la Universidad. Será en Febrero, pero quiero ir bien preparada, por lo cual también me consume gran parte del tiempo.

En verdad lo siento mucho.

Ahora responderé sus lindos reviews!:

**Mizuki Makino-sama: **Mil millones de disculpas por no contestarte! Pero es que mis tiempos también están bastante locos y sinceramente no sabría como acomodarlos por ahora. Cuando logre estabilizarlos me contacto contigo, porque en verdad necesito ayuda xD.

Muchas gracias por leer y prestarme tu linda ayuda! :3

**Lovitdesele: **Nunca me he topado con un fic donde hagan bashing a Bélgica, y sinceramente me enfadaría mucho leerlo. Es que Bélgica es una personaje tan tierno, es maravillosa! :D Y muy pronto saldrá lo prometo!

Oh! En los próximos capítulos comienza la verdadera gracia entre nuestros dos queridos chicos, y el rubio que meterá su cucharón! :3 Akdañklcnñasdvnadsjn! Gracias por leer!

**Merlina Vulturi: **Si! Es excitante (¿?) Jajajaja Lo siento, es que amo a Gilbert…Saludos!

**Darkmoon: **Mil disculpas! Lo peor es que siempre he tratado de ser muy cuidadosa con eso de no ponerle sexo a la gente por adelantado y ahí voy yo y meto la pata de manera descomunal, jejeje.

Nunca me extrañaría por que lo leas, todos en este mundo somos libres de hacer lo que nos guste :3 Ese es mi lema! Jajajaja (aunque tengamos algunas diferencias por ahí porque yo amo el Dramione! xD) Ah! Por cierto, me encanta tu manera de pensar, yo , aunque me considero heterosexual, creo firmemente que el amor no reconoce sexo ni otras cosas sin relevancia como condición social, raza, etc… Además que tendemos a amar a muchísimas personas, como nuestra familia y amigos, por ejemplo.

Yo odio que pinten a Toño como un idiota! Vale que así lo vea Lovi, pero no lo es…Siempre mantendré mi postura de que nadie es idiota! :D (Gott!, eso sonó un poco zafado…) Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! :3

**TheFannishaUsui:** Tu chilenidad es bienvenida! -w- Gracias por el coment!

**Angel de un ala: **Cuando empecé a escribir yo también tenía miedo de que se pareciera a New Girl, por lo que había oído de la historia, pero después pensé ¿cómo demonios se parecería si ni siquiera he visto la serie? xD

Emmita será bastante importante :3 Muchísimas gracias por el comentario, y por leer, por supuesto… :3

Gracias a todos por leer y hagan encantamientos ingleses para que la inspiración este conmigo. (Y fusososo's para mantenerme feliz) -w- Los quiero!

_Ciao!_


End file.
